Melt with Me
by Orange Burst
Summary: Mello merasa cemburu dengan perhatian Matt yang ditujukan pada seorang anak aneh yang 'dipungut'nya tadi pagi... -oneshot-


Mello merogoh-rogoh sakunya sembari sesekali mendecak kesal karena kunci yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ditemukannya. Setelah ingat bahwa ia memang tidak membawa kunci karena sudah ada yang menunggui apartemennya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Matt; Mello pun langsung membuka sambil menenteng belanjaannya. Beberapa kaleng bir, dan… sebuah Nintendo DS baru untuk Matt.

Belum lama ini Mello 'tidak' sengaja membuat sebuah peluru menembus PSP Matt sewaktu amarahnya memuncak, dan ia pikir tidak ada salahnya sesekali menggantinya. Memang harga DS tidak sebanding dengan PSP, namun Mello yakin setidaknya hal ini akan membuat Matt senang. Mungkin IA akan menunjukan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti anjing yang akan diajak jalan-jalan pemiliknya, berterima kasih, dan mungkin memberinya sebuah pelukan; jika Mello beruntung.

_

* * *

_

an I Melt With You spin-off

**Melt with Me**

-Death Note belongs To Tsugumi Ohba &Takeshi Obata

* * *

Wajah Mello seketika tersaput rona kemerahan begitu menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran irasional itu dari otaknya, pemuda pirang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki aparteman yang ia bagi dengan Matt.

Menyadari heningnya penjuru ruangan tanpa adanya suara-suara game yang dimainkan Matt, Mello menyimpulkan pemuda itu pastilah sedang tertidur. Hari itu memang hari langka dimana Mello membiarkan Matt bermalas-malasan seharian, dimana biasanya pemuda itu harus berkutat dengan kamera pengawas selama berjam-jam dilengkapi efek suara teriakan Mello yang memaksanya membuang puntung rokok yang dihisapnya.

Mello pun langsung menuju dapur, tempat kulkas yang menyimpan persediaan Hershey-Hershey tercintanya.

Dan tentu saja, gerutuan dan makian dalam bahasa Jerman sontak dikeluarkan Mello begitu membuka pintu kulkas dan melihat sisa persediaan coklatnya yang mestinya masih cukup untuk beberapa hari ke depan raib tak bersisa, hanya meninggalkan bungkus alumunium pertanda coklat-coklat tersebut bukan sekedar dipindahkan melainkan sudah dimakan.

Matt tidak suka makanan manis, apalagi coklat. Pasti bukan dia. Tapi kalau begitu siapa…?

Dengan tergesa-gesa Mello berjalan kearah kamar satu-satunya tempat Matt tidur yang juga merupakan kamar baginya untuk meminta penjelasan rasional dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dan Mello tercengang melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar itu. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut kini ia sudah tahu jelas kemana perginya coklat-coklat itu.

Matt tertidur pulas diatas ranjang. Oke, bukan itu pointnya. Tepat di samping Matt tampak seorang anak perempuan entah-dari-mana tertidur meringkuk dengan sedikit noda coklat di sekitar mulutnya.

Dan tampaknya Mello tak perlu berteriak untuk membangunkan Matt karena pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya sembari mengucek-ucek matanya, sepertinya ia terbangun karena bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara kasar oleh Mello.

"Ngh… Selamat datang, Mels," Matt menyambut Mello dengan senyuman, entah karena sedang iseng meniru kebiasaan masyarakat Jepang atau apa.

Sejenak Mello melupakan niatnya dan teralihkan pada senyum manis itu, sebelum ia 'sadar' kembali.

"... Ah... Matt, siapa-anak- INI?" tanya Mello, berusaha sekalem mungkin karena tahu Matt pastinya masih capek setelah begadang 2 hari, meskipun sepertinya gagal.

"Eh, well… dia kutemukan duduk meringkuk di depan pintu apartemen kita. Waktu kutanya ada apa, dia bilang Ibunya seharusnya ada disini. Dan begitu kujelaskan apartemen ini jelas milik kita dan mungkin anak ini hanya salah sangka, ia bilang tidak punya tempat untuk pulang…"

"Geez, Matt… Kau benar-benar bodoh, kau tahu? Untuk apa kau menampungnya disini? Kau tahu kan resiko mengenai bocornya identitas kita jika kau sampai menyerahkannya ke polisi?" hardik Mello.

"Aku tahu, Mells," suara Matt melembut. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya berkeliaran tanpa tujuan ditengah musim dingin seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu untuk anak ini? Please?" Matt berusaha menunjukan Puppy Eyes terbaiknya.

Mello menghela nafas. Ia sadar betul dirinya bukanlah orang suci berhati tulus, namun bukan berarti ia bisa menampik niat baik Matt begitu saja. Apalagi jika Matt sudah memintanya seperti itu.

"Oke, kita tunggu dia sampai bangun. Kita tanyai dan selidiki darimana kira-kira dia berasal, baru kita bertindak setelahnya," tegas Mello.

Matt tersenyum cerah mengetahui Mello akan membantu gadis kecil yang dipungutnya itu, meskipun sejak awal ia sudah yakin pemuda mantan mafia itu pasti akan luluh dengan permintaannya.

"Mmm… ada apa Mail?" mendadak sebuah suara memecah pembicaraan mereka. Gadis kecil yang kini tengah duduk di tepi kasur itu bertanya.

Mello mengerutkan kening. "Mail…?"

"Ehm, anu… entah kenapa dia ngotot memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," jelas Matt gelagapan. Bahkan Mello pun tidak boleh tahu nama aslinya yang memalukan itu! Sejak awal Matt memang tidak ingin siapapun tahu apalagi memanggilnya dengan nama yang dalam bahasa Inggris berarti surat itu, namun anak perempuan itu entah bagaimana tahu dan bersikeras memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Atau… ia hanya sekedar iseng?

Gadis kecil itu menatap Mello lekat-lekat. "Ung… jadi kau…" gumamnya, "orang tidak tahu diri yang selalu mengeluh, mencaci maki dan membentak-bentak meski Mail selalu menurutimu?"

Untung saja Matt menahan Mello, kalau tidak anak itu pasti sudah terluka akibat tindakan yang diambil sang pemuda pirang di kala kemarahannya memuncak.

"Jadi itu yang kauceritakan padanya, huh? Mengenai betapa menyebalkan dan kasarnya sikapku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, sungguh. Aku hanya menceritakan bagaimana aku bekerja... denganmu." Matt memang tidak merasa perlu mengeluhkan sikap Mello. Toh ia betah dan nyaman-nyaman saja berada di dekat mantan mafia temperamental itu.

Mello menghela nafas. Bukan salahnya jika Matt memang menganggapnya seperti itu, toh Mello memang tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap baik padanya...

* * *

Gadis kecil itu berambut pirang-oranye sepunggung dengan serta memiliki mata sewarna dengan batu giok. Mello menaksir usianya pastilah tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Mello sadar betul akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Matt untuk melakukan sesuatu demi anak yang kini sedang duduk diatas sofa dihadapannya ini, dan tidak mungkin ia tarik kembali. Jadi ia mencoba sabar dan memulai rencananya tadi…

"Baik. Namamu…?" tanya Mello singkat dan padat.

"… Memberi tahukan nama pada orang asing yang mencurigakan itu berbahaya, kau tahu," balas anak itu sinis.

Beradu pandang dengan Matt, Mello mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Mihael Keehl. Sekarang impas jika kau juga memberi tahu namamu."

Gadis kecil itu sedikit terhenyak. "Namaku… Melt."

"Hmph," Mello tersenyum sinis. "naming sense orang tuamu buruk sekali, huh?" _Oh, lihat saja Mello, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesali kata-kata ini. Pasti._

"Jangan menghina Mutter," geram Melt.

"Ya, ya. Nama keluargamu?"

Melt tampak salah tingkah begitu pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Mello. "… tidak ada…"

Mello mengerutkan kening. Anak ini jangan-jangan…

"…Kuberi tahupun percuma. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki nama keluarga sama denganku tidak lagi hidup…" ucapnya lirih.

Sepertinya dugaan Mello memang tidak meleset. Gadis kecil ini adalah yatim piatu.

"Kalau begitu dimana orang yang merawatmu sekarang?"

"…Disini."

"Di apartemen ini?"

Melt mengangguk. "Tepatnya di ruangan ini. Seharusnya begitu…"

"Ayolah, aku serius! Kau ingin pulang atau tidak?" kesabaran Mello mulai habis.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu! Aku hanya keluar untuk membeli sesuatu sebentar, dan begitu kembali ruangan ini sudah menjadi milik kalian! Aku sendiri tidak mengerti!"

Mello dan Matt saling bertukar pandang. Mereka sudah menghuni apartemen ini selama hampir setengah tahun, kalau begitu…

"Kurasa kau salah kamar," tukas Matt.

"Tidak, memang disini kok. Kamar no. 313," May bersikeras.

"Mungkin kau salah mengingat nomornya…?" kata Matt.

"Tidak, aku ingat betul memang disini!"

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kami yang salah kamar," ujar Mello sarkastis.

Melt menggembungkan pipinya. "Memang disini, _sie alte mann_!" hardik May.

Mello yang mengerti ejekan dalam bahasa Jerman itu pun kembali emosi. "Kau…! Masih untung aku sudi menolongmu, tapi kau…!"

"Sabar, Mel… Ingat, dia hanya anak kecil," bisik Matt sambil menahan salah satu lengannya, mencoba menenangkan Mello.

"May, kau sudah berada disini sejak pagi, dan sekarang hari akan segera berganti menjadi malam. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi, ganti baju dan kita makan?" tawar Matt yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Melt. Sementara Mello hanya mendecak kesal.

* * *

Mello langsung tersedak kopi yang ia minum begitu melihat Melt keluar dari kamar mandi dengan stripped sleeve Matt; tentunya kebesaran. Mello menatap Matt. Yang bersangkutan hanya angkat bahu. "Hanya itu yang ada. Tidak mungkin dia memakai leather vest milikmu kan?"

Mello melengos. "Kau terkesan seperti _lolicon,_ kau tahu…"

Matt tidak mengacuhkan komentar Mello. "Baiklah, makan apa kita malam ini?" tanya Matt sambil melihat daftar nomor telepon delivery service yang biasa mereka pesan tertempel di pintu kulkas.

"Pizza," usul Mello.

"Udon!" Melt ikut menyahut.

Matt tersenyum kecil. "Udon, kalau begitu."

Mello mendelik. "Hei, kau curang! Mentang-mentang kau juga suka masakan Jepang bukan berarti kau bisa menuruti permintaan bocah itu!". Ya, Matt memang menggemari masakan Jepang setelah ia studi lapangan ke Jepang bertahun-tahun silam.

"Bukan begitu, Mels. Kemarin kita sudah makan burger sesuai pilihanmu. Karena itu kali ini giliranku 'kan?" Matt tersenyum jahil.

Melt tertawa kegirangan sementara lagi-lagi Mello hanya bisa menggerutu.

* * *

Jam 9 tepat. Pada jam yang sama di malam-malam sebelumnya biasanya Matt pasti sedang asyik dengan gamenya, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ia masih mengobrol dengan Melt di balkon apartemen. Mereka berdua tampak begitu asyik dengan pembicaraan mereka sambil sesekali tertawa; entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_'Ternyata dia bisa juga akrab dengan anak-anak, huh?'_ batin Mello yang tengah menikmati _hot chocolate_nya di sofa. Namun entah kenapa minuman hangat itu tidak terasa senikmat yang ia ingat, tidak tanpa Matt yang biasanya duduk disebelahnya sambil memainkan salah satu konsol gamenya…

Yeah, setelah diingat lagi memang salah Mello yang merusak konsol game kesayangan Matt untuk kesekian kalinya. Mello memandang tas plastik di pojok ruangan. Kotak berisikan DS itu samasekali belum tersentuh. Matt yang hanya berada beberapa meter di depannya entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh, membuat Mello enggan untuk menyerahkan benda itu.

"Kau tampak lelah, Mels. Mau tidur?" tanya Matt yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggandeng Melt.

_'Gott, apakah perlu menggandeng tangannya hanya untuk berjalan kesini dari balkon yang jaraknya tidak sampai 3 meter?'_ hati Mello mencelos.

"Kurasa ini juga waktunya anak-anak untuk tidur" Matt tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Melt sekilas.

Mello mendapat firasat kalau Matt lagi-lagi akan memanjakan anak menyebalkan itu dengan mempersilakannya tidur di kamarnya; ralat, kamar mereka. Karena itu buru-buru ia berkata, "Pokoknya aku tidur di kamar malam ini."

Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak masalah, sih. Melt dan aku bisa tidur di sofa," Katanya enteng.

Melt hanya mengerutu dalam gumamannya meskipun terlihat jelas sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan harus tidur di sofa bersama Matt; malah tampak sedikit… senang?

Mello terbelalak. "Ap… kenapa kau juga harus tidur di sofa?"

"_Well,_ itu… rasanya tidak enak saja membiarkan anak-anak sepertinya tidur sendirian di tempat yang asing baginya. Lagipula bukankah ini lebih menguntungkan bagimu, bisa menikmati kasur itu untuk dirimu saja?"

"Aku… te… tentu saja aku senang, tidak harus berbagi kamar denganmu! Sejak dulu aku sudah muak padamu, mulai di asrama sampai sekarang, kita masih saja harus berbagi kamar!"

Matt menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada sahabatnya yang temperamental itu. "Kau kenapa sih, Mels?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya senang akhirnya bisa tidur jauh-jauh darimu, kepala tomat! Dan aku juga tidak perlu memberikan DS itu padamu!"

"Mel…?"

**BRAK!**

Omongan Matt terputus begitu Mello membanting pintu kamar tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

_'DS…?'_ Matt tidak mengerti DS yang dimaksud Mello. _Down Syndrome_-kah? Siapa?

Matt terus memikirkannya hingga plastik putih berlogo toko game langganannya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tidak ingat pernah menaruh plastik itu disitu. Apa Mello menggunakannya untuk membungkus sampah?

Perlahan Matt mendekati plastik itu dan menemukan kotak berisikan NDS lite berwarna merah yang masih baru. Di plastiknya masih tertera bon yang menunjukan waktu pembelian; siang ini. Matt mengamati benda itu sekilas. Jelas Mello membelinya bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi… inikah DS yang disinggung Mello tadi,huh? Tapi...

Seorang Mello? Masuk dan berdesak-desakkan masuk ke dalam toko game untuk membelikan benda yang tipenya bahkan tak ia mengerti untuk orang lain? Pemikiran ini tanpa sadar membuat senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Matt. Bukan, bukan karena lucu, tapi…

"Tadi ada apa Matt? Kenapa Mihael berteriak-teriak?" tanya Melt yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tidak, kami hanya… sedikit membicarakan sesuatu." Tidak enak kan kalau bilang Mello marah-marah karena kehadiran Melt pada orang yang bersangkutan?

* * *

Pagi hari, Matt tengah sibuk menghacking data penghuni apartemen mereka; kalau-kalau ada informasi mengenai orang yang seharusnya dituju Melt.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang merawat atau memiliki keluarga dengan ciri-ciri seperti Melt. Memang ada beberapa keluarga yang dalam data tercantum memiliki anak yang seumur dengan Melt.

Matt menghela nafas. Ini aneh. Melt mengaku berasal dari apartemen itu, kalau begitu kemungkinan terbesar adalah dia salah kamar. Tapi kalau begitu dimana sebenarnya keluarganya? Tidak ada satupun data penghuni apartemen yang menunjukan tanda-tanda bertanggung jawab atas Melt.

Apa Melt tersesat? Tapi kalau begitu kenapa ia bersikeras tempat tinggalnya adalah apartemen ini?

Atau… apa sebenarnya Melt hanyalah seorang anak yang kabur dari rumah karena suatu alasan dan berpura-pura atas kondisinya sekarang?

… Sepertinya spekulasi yang ketigalah yang paling masuk akal. Matt memutuskan untuk menyelidiki hal ini lebih lanjut nanti.

* * *

"Matt, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mello sinis pada Matt yang sedang memasang sepatu bootsnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, memakai sepatu," balas Matt tak acuh. Perlakuan dingin tanpa alasan yang ditunjukkan Mello padanya membuat Matt sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kau hendak pergi kemana, huh?"

"Taman. Aku sudah janji pada Melt."

"Kau masih punya tugas mengawasi Aizawa dan Mogi, apa kau lupa?"

"Aku hanya pergi ke taman untuk beberapa waktu saja, tak bisakah kau yang melakukan itu?"

"Aku punya tugasku sendiri, Matt. Jangan melalaikan tugasmu hanya karena bocah itu!"

"Yeah? Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Terus terang, aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu, Mello!"

Mello terhenyak akibat kalimat Matt barusan. Dia sadar telah berulang kali membentak dan berlaku kasar pada Matt, tapi tidak disangka pemuda itu benar-benar mengatakan itu padanya.

"Matt," panggil Mello dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Melt, atau kasus Kira?"

_Dia atau aku?_

Matt tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Mello begitu saja, menyusul Melt yang sudah menunggunya di lorong apartemen.

Mendapati pintu apartemen yang ditutup, hati Mello kembali mencelos.

_'Aku muak pada sikapmu, Mello!'_

Sepertinya setelah ini pun hubungan mereka tak bisa benar-benar membaik, huh?

Mello yang menyadari sudah berkali-kali menyakiti hati Matt menyadari cepat atau lambat pasti akan tiba saat dimana Matt meninggalkannya. Namun tetap saja, hatinya terasa miris tatkala otaknya memutar ulang kata-kata Matt tadi dalam benaknya.

Di sisi lain, ia juga ingin membentak, memarahi Matt yang lebih memprioritaskan gadis kecil tidak jelas itu. Kenapa Melt yang baru ditemuinya sehari terasa lebih penting daripada Mello yang sudah mengenal Matt sejak bertahun-tahun silam? Mello yang tidak habis pikir mengenai itu berhasrat untuk menyalahkan Matt atas hal tersebut.

… Tunggu.

Kenapa Mello harus marah?

Bukankah prioritas bagi Matt adalah sesuatu yang harus ditentukan dirinya sendiri? Karena ini menghambat penyelidikan kasus Kira? Toh apapun pilihannya Mello paham betul sifat Matt, yang akan kembali menjalankan tugasnya setelah ini semua selesai. Dan lagi hal ini juga tidak merugikan Mello…

Kalau begitu… kenapa?

* * *

"Nih," Matt menyodorkan cone berisi es krim coklat pada Matt.

"_Danke," _Melt berterima kasih. "Err… coklat?"

"Kau menghabiskan jatah coklat Mello kemarin, jadi kupikir kau pasti suka," Matt tertawa kecil.

"Ng… Soal Mihael, tadi dia…"

"… Tidak usah dipikirkan, temperamennya memang buruk."

"Meskipun begitu Mail tetap tidak keberatan kan?"

"Eh?"

"Mail tetap tidak keberatan dan terus berada di sisinya kan?"

"Mungkin memang begitu. Roda nasih seolah menggariskanku harus berada dekat dengannya. Kupikir kami tidak akan bertemu lagi begitu ia meninggalkan Wammy House, tapi ternyata…"

"…Dia orang yang penting bagi Mail, tapi kenapa kau tetap membelaku?"

Matt terhenyak. "Ehm… pertama, hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan. Well, yeah, dia memang sahabatku, tapi bukan orang yang begitu spesial bagiku. Meskipun begitu, dia memang penting, tapi aku… Ah, sudahlah! Aku membelamu…karena kesal pada sikapnya yang egois, padahal tengah berhadapan dengan anak-anak." Matt menambahkan dengan suara lirih, "...dan lagi, kau sedikit mirip dengannya."

Melt menjilat es krim coklatnya. "Dia? Maksud Mail… Mello?"

Matt tersenyum simpul. "Dia kukenal sebagai orang yang ceria dan bersemangat. Memang, sifat obsesifnya sudah tertanam pada dirinya sejak usia dini. Tapi dulu dia tidak seperti ini… Kini dia obsesif, berdaya saing tinggi, namun terlihat… putus asa… Aku hanya ingin membantunya agar kasus ini cepat selesai, jadi ia bisa kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu," Senyum Matt perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman pahit.

Melt melengos. "Ternyata dia memang orang yang penting bagimu, huh? Tidak heran dia jadi manja dan pada Mail dan bersikap seperti itu."

"Eh? Maksudmu marah-marah?"

"Mail tidak mengerti, ya? Mihael jelas bukan marah, tapi cembur…"

"MATT!" kalimat Melt terpotong suara teriakan yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Matt.

"Mello…"

Pemuda itu, dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat berlari menghampiri mereka berdua yang duduk di banku taman.

"Kenapa kau menyusul kesini sambil berlari-lari begitu? Keringatmu banyak sekali, kau perlu minum?" tanya Matt, membuat Mello tersenyum sekilas karena kekhawatiran yang terselip pada kata-kata itu.

"Ternyata kau tetap bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, huh…?" tukas Mello yang mesih mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar stabil.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Matt bingung.

Mello menarik nafas. "Ng… aku sadar sikapku padamu selama ini tidak bisa dibilang baik, tapi… yah, kau tahu, memang sikap alamiku seperti itu. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti, bukan karena aku membencimu atau apa. Dan sejujurnya, kau itu sedikit slengean dan merepotkan, meskipun begitu aku merasa malah akan lebih merepotkan lagi jika kau tidak ada, jadi maksudku, kau akan lebih baik tidak berada terlalu jauh dariku, jadi sebenarnya … aku… kau ehm…"

Matt mengerutkan kening, makin bingung. "Mel, kau ini mau ngomong apa?"

"Ma… af…" bisik Mello.

"Apa?"

"Ma… maaf…!" ucap Mello lirih.

"Bicaralah lebih keras, Mello."

"Maaf…" ucap Mello dengan volume suara jauh lebih rendah dari yang ia harapkan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, lidahnya kelu hanya karena mengucapkan kata yang paling jarang; atau malah tidak pernah ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya karena egonya.

"Ayolah, Mels. Kemana perginya suara lantang yang selalu meneriakiku itu?"

"Argghh..! _Entschuldigung! Verstehen?" _kata Mello dengan wajah merona.

Matt terhenyak. Ia seringkali membolos pada kelas bahas Jerman, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti artinya.

Lamat-lamat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. "_Clearly, _Mello."

Tak jauh, sang gadis kecil memperhatikan keduanya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah tangan yang dibungkus glove hitam menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Melt menolehkan kepalanya.

_"Mutter…"_

* * *

_Akhirnya ia bisa pulang, ke tempat seharusnya ia berada._

* * *

"Melt, ayo kita pul…" Matt tidak melanjutkan omongannya ketika menyadari gadis kecil yang hendak dipanggilnya tidak ada. Es krim yang tadi dibelikannya jatuh ke tanah, meskipun sisanya jelas masih banyak.

"Melt…?" Matt celingukan mencari sosok mungil itu. Kemana dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bilang-bilang?

Matt menjadi panik. "Mello, ini gawat! Kita harus mencarinya, mestinya dia belum terlalau jauh! Dia… dia hanya anak yatim piatu dan jika tanpa kita…"

"Matt, tenanglah," bisik Mello. "Kurasa, kita memang tidak perlu mencarinya karena dia sudah berada di tempat seharusnya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Mello? Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi…!"

"Ssh, tenanglah dan lihat ini," Mello menyerahkan selembar kertas lecak. "Kutemukan di saku jaket anak itu saat akan memasukan bajunya ke mesin cuci."

Matt mengamati kertas itu.

Sebuah lembar jawaban ujian dengan soal-soal aneh berupa kode biner yang jelas bukan merupakan pengetahuan umum namun sudah diakrabi oleh Matt sebagai _hacker_, dihiasi logo Wammy House dibagian atasnya; dengan nilai hampir sempurna. Di pojok kanan atas tertulis:

**Melt Keehl**

_5-6-2017_

Belum habis keterkejutan Matt membaca nama keluarga dan tanggal yang tertera pada lembaran itu, perlahan kertas itu terkoyak dengan sendirinya, bahkan serpihan-serpihannya menghilang tanpa sisa.

"Mungkin…" Mello berkata "kertas itu menghilang karena memang seharusnya tidak berada disini, sama seperti… Melt."

* * *

_"Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih baik pada Mello, dia temperamental sekali, kau tahu. Jika dia memutuskan untuk mengusirmu aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak," ujar Matt di tengah percakapannya dengan Melt malam itu pada balkon apartemen._

_"Biar saja, aku tidak suka bermanis-manis pada orang lain," jawab Melt cuek._

_"Oh ya? Denganku tidak?" goda Matt._

_"Kau mirip Mail… maksudku… Mail yang kukenal. Orang yang merawatku sekarang. Aku jadi merasa seperti berbicara dengannya saja."_

_Saat itu, yang mengganggu pikiran Matt hanyalah ternyata ada orang selain orang tuanya yang menamai anak mereka dengan nama aneh itu._

* * *

"Nee, Mello. Aku suka anak itu. Meskipun ia Cuma 2 hari berada disini tapi apartemen kita terasa begitu sepi tanpanya…"

"Hnn."

"Dan… kau tahu, sebenarnya aku menyukainya karena dia mengingatkanku… padamu sewaktu kita seumurannya," wajah Matt menunjukan sedikit rona merah.

"Hnn."

"… Hei, Mello…"

"Hnn?"

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak darimu."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Versi lain I Melt with You, tapi jangan terlalu disangkut pautin karena emang ga terlalu nyambung. Disini Mello cowok, dan imagenya lebih tsundere(?) daripada Mello di I Melt with U. Buat yang masih penasaran ama Melt, silakan baca I Melt With U -promosi- *dilempar sendal crocs*.

Dibuat dini hari, jadi mohon maap kalo ada typo. Soal judul yang nggak nyambung ama cerita, itu karena saya buntung ide aja... *kali ini dilempar sendal Swallow*

Pendapat anda adalah bahan bakar saya, so... **Review onegai~ **(sekilas berasa kayak iklan bensin... sudahlah...)


End file.
